Secerts and Lies
by Hpmcgonagallheart001
Summary: This is a multiple lover story that includes OC/McGonagall, and possibly I'm considering OC/Draco. This one is mainly going to be focused on the OC/McGonagall, but I will throw a bit of OC/Draco in there too.


An; My OC is a character who was hard to develop, but I think you will be pleased with her. Okay, lets jump right into the story. This is a multiple lover story that includes OC/McGonagall, and possibly I'm considering OC/Draco. This one is mainly going to be focused on the OC/McGonagall, but I will throw a bit of OC/Draco in there too.

Background for Lena; She is a muggle-born witch, who is a lot like Hermione, and completely immersed in the wizarding world and wants to know as much as she can about it. Her family is distant, mainly because they feel she has changed because of her heritage, her mother stays at home with her toddler sister, and her father works at a tear gas factory nearby. Her sister may also be a witch (I haven't decided yet). She was a hatstall, eventually scoring into Gryffindor (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw hatstall) but has a very good reputation with Professor Flitwick, and most of the staff. She does not know, however, that McGonagall is a cat animagus, and is friends with the twins, the golden trio, and the silver trio, and I'm also considering Draco as a person of interest as a friend, and maybe a lover.

August/ September/ October

I was sitting around the common room with Hermione and Ginny, our normal girls night on Fridays as usual. The boys did their thing, we did ours it was another normal Friday. Then the twins came running in like a bunch of rabid beasts as if they'd just seen someone killed. "Lena! Mc… McGonagall… office… McGonagall wants you… in… her office… now." They tried to say in parts, breathing heavily. Hermione and I shared a look and I tensed, people know how I get around her. "If this is a joke you two, it's not funny," Hermione said to the two twins who were still clutching their chest. "I wouldn't do… that to… you, 'Mione. You know… that. McGonagall wants Lena in her office." Fred said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead as Ginny and George twisted there face in disgust and stuck out their tongue.

I stood from the couch and brushed myself off. "Okay, I'll go, but if this is some prank, you'd best bet I'll be hexing both of your bits off." I glared, as I left the common room. I walked down the steps, and I tried to make my way to her office when I bumped into Draco. "Sorry, Draco. I best be going; McGonagall wants to see me." I said, and I could have sworn I seen him smile, just enough. I continued down the hall, and sure enough, her door soon loomed in front of me.

I knocked on the door, three times, like always, then I opened the door. "Professor Mc… Professor McGonagall? Huh? Professor McGonagall?" I said as I walked in, only to find the office empty. An adorable kitten came up to me though and I smiled. "I didn't know Professor McGonagall had such a cute little cat or a cat at all. Hello, what's your name? You're adorable, where's your owner?" I said as I bent down to pet the little cat and I heard her purr. She nuzzled against me, then she pranced behind me. When I turned around to see the Tabby cat again, however, a rather tall and stern looking woman appeared instead, and I jumped up to my feet immediately. "Professor. There you are, I-" I began to say, but she put up a gentle hand, as to shut me up.

She smiled very thinly, and I looked at her confused. "It's alright; I won't tell anyone." She said, and I smiled. "The twins said you requested to speak with me. I knew you were an animagus, but I didn't- " I said and she smiled. "It's okay; and yes, I did send the twins to you." She said, still smiling. "Okay, if not I'd have, well I don't really know, but I think some puking pastilles would have done the job." I laughed, and McGonagall did too.

"No, actually, being Deputy Headmistress, well I am in charge of taking tabs, and the career advancement program. Helping you out later in life, setting you on a permanent career path, you know the works. Please, sit. Would you like some tea?" Professor McGonagall said and motioned to the couch. "Yes, please. Thank you, Professor." I said, and I sat on the couch presented; I shifted a bit when the professor sat next to me though. "Here." Professor McGonagall said as she handed me a cup of hot tea. "Thank you, Professor," I said, taking my cup from her. "Please, you may call me Minerva," Minerva said, and I blinked furiously.

"Okay, Pro-Minerva," I said, correcting myself when I almost called her Professor. "Now, have you considered what you want to do _after_ you graduate?" Minerva said, unintentionally putting the emphasis on the word after. "I don't really know. I was actually thinking of becoming a Professor, I mean, I couldn't imagine my life being without Hogwarts. Auror work also spikes my interest though they both have the unpleasantness of paperwork though." I said, and her eyes seemed to light up with interest. "A Professor? Really?" She seemed to glow as she said it, beaming from ear to ear. "Yes, well mother always used to say that I'd make an excellent teacher and that I had a knack for teaching. Children always seemed to exasperate me, even in the littlest ways." I said, my eyes twinkling.

She seemed to smile and brighten at the thought. "Well, I think you'd make an excellent Professor," Minerva said, her eyes giving a certain gleam, like stars in the sky, bright and full of life. "I, well I don't what to say. Thank you." I said, slightly blushing. "I see potential and well, I'm not going to hide future potential from any student." She smiled, sincerely, and seemed to be exhibiting something I hadn't seen before. Something was there about her, something just, different. We talked a bit more, then, I bid her goodnight as I left back to the common room.

Obviously, something was different, because I was bombarded with questions when I got back. "Well? What'd she had to say? You're not being expelled are you?" Hermione came up to me with a look of worry, and everyone crowded around. "Calm down, guys. Hold on, one at a time." I said, trying to get further into the room. "Guys, give her some space," Harry said, and he motioned me to the couch. "She didn't say much. It was just a calm evening. We talked about career paths, it wasn't like I was getting expelled or something. She was very calm, and after we just kind of talked and had a nice evening, there really wasn't much to it." I said, and a lost everyone got a puzzled look on their faces. "What? That doesn't sound like McGonagall." Neville said, his head cocked like a confused puppy.

Most of the Gryffindors dispersed, except for my friends. Neville, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry stuck around. "Neville's right, that doesn't sound like McGonagall at all," Hermione added, and the rest of the group nodded. "Seriously, did something happen that you don't want to tell us because we are totally cool with that." Ginny put in and I shook my head. "No, that's really what happened," I said, and they all kind of looked at me.

The next day, I heard people starting rumors as if something else happened with McGonagall and me. She requested another audience with me, to talk about the rumors. I knocked thrice and entered, I closed the door behind me and I walked further into the room. I spun around, walking backward, and ended up tripping. "Well, lucky I was there to catch you." A voice came from behind me, and I looked to meet their face. "Minerva…" I said, blushing as our faces met, we were barely inches from each other. I could smell her perfume on her neck, her eyes meeting mine and through those half-moon glasses her eyes seemed twice as bright and her forest green eyes seemed to deepen. "What is that delightful scent?" She breathed, and I blushed. "I believe it's coming from you, Minerva," I replied, our faces coming closer. We touched, our noses brushing against one another, our jaws locked. We kissed passionately, and I could hear a moan escape from me.

I quickly turned to meet her, pressing my body against hers, when she suddenly jerked away. I looked at her, cocking my head in confusion. "We- I'm sorry Lena. We shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that. I- I don't know what came over me. Per-Perhaps you should go, Lena." She said looking down with embarrassment, her eyes welling with tears. "But, I… I love you," I said, my eyes now welling with tears, no matter how hard I blinked them away they came back. "Just go! Please." She said, a single tear falling from her cheek. I backed away from her, tears finally falling from me, as I slowly turned the knob, and backed through the door.

The last words were spoken and my words echoed in my head. I didn't know where to go without someone getting involved, so I went to a desolate tower, empty and sat, to cry and test some small spells. "Expecto Patronum," I said, tears still streaming from my face when I heard someone come from behind me. "A Thestral, huh? Never seen a Thestral patronus before. I heard that Hermione couldn't find you so I went looking for you, practically all of your friends are looking for you." Draco said as he sat beside me, and I wiped the tears from my face. "What've you been crying for?" He asked and I looked down. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I get like that sometimes too." Draco continued, and I smiled at him. "Thanks for understanding," I said, and we awkwardly sort of hugged, and I leaned into him. We heard people running, and burst into the normally empty tower. " _Malfoy_. What're _you_ doing here?" Ginny spat and we stood together. "It's fine, Gin. He's with me. He helped me out, a lot." I said, and he half-smiled at me. Hermione and Harry soon followed, also very accusing of Draco. "He's fine guys, really. Thanks, Draco." I said, and he nodded and left.

We walked back into the common room, where Ginny and Hermione were close at my heels as I plopped down on my bed. "Are you sure?" Ginny asked, and I nodded. "Yeah, he helped me out a lot. I was with McGonagall and Draco heard you guys were looking for me, so he came after me and found me shortly before you guys did." I said, and they looked at me like I was insane. "So what happened with McGonagall? Did you guys talk about the rumors?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. "No, we really didn't get a chance to talk about it. I- I really don't want to talk about it, 'kay?" I said, and they kind of shrugged. "What's up with you? You always want to talk. What's going on Le? Did something happen?" Hermione asked, who seemed concerned. "I said I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I said sitting cross-legged on my bed, reaching underneath for a book to read.

She pulled my arm and took my hand. I looked up at her and I could see she was really worried. "Really guys, I'm fine. I just don't want to talk about it." I said, looking at her, and she could see in my eyes that I was not 'just fine' but Ginny put her off. "Okay, we'll give you some space." Ginny said, and pulled Hermione from my bed as I reached back under my bed to grab my trunk so I could re-read Newt Scamander's book "Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them". After reading a bit, taking some time to chill, and finishing up my homework, I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up and checked my muggle watch to see what time it was. "Oh no! I'm late for Potions! Snape is going to kill me for this!" I said, jumping out of bed, getting my books, while simultaneously trying to dress and get my hair done. Somehow, I still ran out looking fabulous, and I sped down the halls, rode several stairway railings, and snuck into Potions class fifteen minutes late. "Psst, here. He hasn't seen you yet, hurry up." Draco whispered, and I snuck beside him. I set down my things and Draco let me copy his notes before Snape had time to notice. Then I proceeded to follow directions, per needed. "Thanks," I whispered, and he nodded. Snape shifted through the classroom until he seen me. "Ah, Miss. Dean, I didn't see you come in. Were you, _late_?" He said, darkly. "Uh, no sir, I wasn't just a few seconds after the bell-toned is all," I said, and he looked at me oddly. "Ten points from Gryffindor, for Miss. Deans laziness." He said, walking away and I opened my mouth to protest but Draco stood from his chair. "That's not fair, you don't even have proof that she was late. For all you know, she could have been right on time, and you just didn't notice." Draco said, defending me, and Snape looked dumbfounded. "Five points from Slytherin for talking back to a teacher. Better learn to keep your mouth shut, Malfoy. Just because you're pure-blood doesn't mean you run the school." Snape sneered, and now both Gryffindor and Slytherin were fighting with him. "SHUT UP YOU LOT!" Snape boomed, loudly and all the raucous noise from before suddenly stopped, like someone just killed a random person, and we sat there in silence.

I never even knew that Snape could sound so loud. "No points will be reinstated, and all of you have earned a detention. Five o'clock all of you will report here for another class, and it will be ten times worse than this one. It is required, anyone that does not show will be assigned double home-work and one hundred points will be taken from their house for each person. Now pay attention." He said, and in that moment, we were all deathly afraid of him, Neville even passed out. "Someone take Longbottom to Madam Pompfrey." He continued, and Draco and I used Levicorpus on him leading him to Madame Pompfreys.

We walked in and set him on the bed before removing the spell. "What's this all about?" Madame Pompfrey asked, and Draco looked at Neville somewhat weird. "Snape scared him into petrification," I said and she nodded. "I figured, alright back to class you two." She said and we walked out. "Hey, thanks for that earlier. I can't believe you stood up to Old Snape like that." I said to him and he smiled. "I'll take the heat from my Godfather later. He can be a jerk sometimes, but he's got a good heart deep down." He said, and I looked at him confused. "Snape's your Godfather?" I asked and he nodded. "That's gotta suck." I continued, and he shrugged. "Sometimes, but it has its points." He said and I nodded. "True," I said and he smiled as we walked through the door and took our seats again, only to notice everyone had gone. "Grab your things and go, you two troublemakers. I have an angry Headmaster to deal with, apparently, McGonagall heard me screaming and reported to Dumbledore." Snape said, and we exchanged a look before we grabbed our things and left.

We were walking to Transfigurations, both unsure of what we heard. "Geez, didn't want to get him into trouble," I said, and he nodded. "Father is going to be furious." He said, and I patted him on the back. "It'll be okay. If anything happens I'll protect ya. Especially after what you just did for me." I said and he smiled. "Thanks." He chuckled and we walked into class. "Take your seats. I understand you were escorting Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. Go on take your seats. Today we will be transforming mice into a spindle of the thread." She said and blushed a bit when she looked my way.

After one long, but interesting, Transfigurations class I was walking up to the common room when Draco approached. "Hey, Lena? I was wondering maybe if you'd like to have a picnic with me at the Black Lake." He asked and I stopped in my tracks suddenly. "Wh- What? You mean l- like a date?" I asked, my pupils, dilating. "Uh, yea." He said, and I somewhat smiled. "I.. Sure. When?" I asked, but Minerva crossed the back of my mind, I loved her, but I would have to hide it. "Uh, how about Friday?" Draco asked and I nodded. "Five o'clock?" I asked and he nodded. "Sounds good, I'll see you then." He said, blushing a little, and walked off.

The next few days were, relatively normal, everyone showed for detentions with Snape, and Transfigurations class was getting progressively awkward. I talked with Hermione and Ginny about Draco, asking me out on a date, then I went up to my dorm. "So what are you going to wear on your date with Malfoy?" Hermione asked and I shrugged, and Ginny made kissing faces and laughed. "Geez, I can't believe you said yes!" Ginny laughed, and Hermione even nodded her agreement. "Ok, so what do I wear? Hmm, it's by the Lake so something casual?" I asked and Hermione was rummaging through her closet. "Here, what about these?" She said and threw me a gorgeous short-sleeved light blue button-down top with some dark blue muggle jeans and red flannel.

I looked at them, then I looked at her. "Go on, try them on. Tie the flannel around your waist and you're all ready to go." She said, and I stepped in my closet to change. I came out, buttoning the last of the buttons and Ginny seemed to gleam. "It totally works for you! _If you weren't going on a date with Malfoy_. You know how his Parents are, I mean, his parents aren't going to be there but still. _Malfoys_ are super fancy. Try this instead." She said, and threw me a long black dress, simple and stated. I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could, she threw me into the closet with the dress and told me to change.

I changed and walked out feeling super awkward. "I don't know it seems a bit much. I was just going to do jeans and a pink tank-top with my leather jacket. I think I should just dress down, I mean it's _just_ a date." I said, looking at myself in the mirror. "Yeah, 'just a date'. With _Malfoy_. High class, _Malfoy_." Ginny said, and Hermione shrugged. I walked back into the dressing room and put on the clothes I originally planned on wearing. "Well?" I asked, and spun around. "Much better if you ask me," Hermione said nodding in her approval, but Ginny rolled her eyes. "I think I'm going to take your clothes, 'Mione," I said, and she smiled. I went back in and dressed in Hermione's clothes, finishing off with tying the flannel. "Well, I better go, thanks, guys," I said fastening my half moon necklace before leaving. Draco was waiting outside the portrait in jeans and a green-blue striped tee-shirt. "She wouldn't let me in, so I decided to wait out here for you. May I?" He asked, offering his arm. I giggled, and we walked. "You may," I said and I took his arm. We walked down the halls when we passed Minerva. She gave a questioning look, she seemed angry, then upset.

We walked out to the lake and sat on the blanket provided. "You really went all out, huh?" I said, and we chuckled. "Please, sit." He said, pouring some Gilly Water. I sat and we drank, ate some food, laughed, and watched the clouds. "Before the sun sets, there should be someone coming." He said, smiling, and a Thestral flew down from what seemed to be no-where. "My lady." He said, helping me onto the black beauty. He hopped on behind me, placing his hands a tad below my chest, the sides of my stomach. We took off at Draco's command and flew over the Black Lake. "This is gorgeous, Draco. Thank you." I said, and he was smiling. "You're most welcome." He said and we started flying higher and higher, up to my window as it was now night. "Good night, Lena." He said, helping me into my room, through the large window. "Goodnight," I said, by the moonlight before he flew off, a gentle breeze brushed in, we looked at each other, and our lips touched. After we kissed, he left and I readied for bed.

I knew sleep would be uneasy for me that night, the way Minerva looked at me as I passed by, the look of shock, then of anger and sadness that washed over her, I could see them all. They replayed in my head with my uneasy dreams. I woke up early and dressed, running down the hall. I knew I had somewhere to be. I _had_ to talk with her; I _had_ to talk with Minerva. I didn't even knock when I walked into her room.

She stood from her chair, curious as to why I was here. "What _are_ you doing?" She asked, confused, and somewhat upset that I hadn't knocked. "We need to talk, Min- Professor," I said, which accidentally sounded like I was somewhat mad, when in fact I wasn't at all. "If anyone has a right to be upset, it'd be me." She said and I walked up to her, only after making sure the door was shut. "I know, and I want to make up for that. When we kissed, it was well," I began, then chuckled to myself as to how corny this would sound "Magical. Draco and I have nothing compared to what we share. Draco and I are merely friends, but you are something worth more of value." I said, and she looked stunned. "And to make up for that, well, why don't I just show you how much I care," I said, and grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her passionately. She was shocked, but then she was happy, and we continued to kiss.

We kissed, and made up and Minerva asked me to be her girlfriend. I said yes, and we were dating, in secret of course. I still saw Draco, and Minerva didn't mind this because it covered the idea that we were dating. I think the beginning of this year started out pretty damn well.

AN; So this is the very beginning of the year, and story. Next chapter will be November/ December/ January the third will be February/ March/ April and the fourth will be May/ June. This will be a 5 chapter series, this chapter alone was 8 pages in Microsoft Word so these may take a while to pump out. I hope you enjoyed, Please review.


End file.
